She's not what she used to be
by x-Demonic-Angel-x
Summary: 3 years after Ouran Haruhi decides to go to an American University and eventually losses contact with the host club,but as they start college there in for a massive surprise.sorry haven't decided who Haruhi is going with yet just gonna have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

She's not what she used to be

_AN: i do now own any of the characters...even though i wish i did x3_

It had been three years since the guys had left ouran Tamaki made sure they stayed in touch but couldn't stayed in touch with haruhi because she had moved over to the U.S.A to go to university (prinsten) they did at first over email but she became to busy with studying that she had no time the guys hadn't talked to her in over three years.

It was Christmas holidays and tamaki had the guys over for Christmas seeing that they didn't see mush of each other because of studies and business they were all at the dinner table waiting for the Christmas dinner which the chefs were preparing. "I'm glad you were all able to come for Christmas it means a lot " tamaki said softly "It's the least we could do boss we don't hardly see each other any more with studying and everything i mean who'd think studying high fashion would be so much huh?" the twins replied coolly "yea tama chan me and Mori kun love seeing you guys i mean it's nice having a break with old friends in stead of training people all the time he-he right Mori" said Hunny while smiling cutely at mori "ah" Mori replied board-like like always "I'll admit it is a nice difference from a business meeting with a bush of stuck up old men" Kyouya replied coolly they all laugh quietly until Hunny spoke again "thou it's.......not the same without Haru chan" which by this comment made silence more known "I do....... miss having her around she always made me.....smile and the way she could always tell me and Kaoru apart " Hikaru said quietly "It seems forever since we last Saw her..........god i miss her" tamaki said sadly they all nodded in agreement "Hunny want to see Haru chan i miss her like when i can't have cake" Hunny said in tears hugging Mori "ah" Mori nodded sadly they all sat here quietly for a moment until Tamaki jump from his sit and ended up on top of the table which made the rest of them jump "we will all go and see haruhi over America they'll be having there Christmas holidays to we can surprise her he-he she'll be so happy she'll fall in love with daddy" Tamaki yelled imagine the last part while grinning "great mi lord is all perverted again" said the twins which made tamaki looked at them in shock and anger "I WAS NEVER A PERVERT I WAS JUST.........VERY HAPPY WHEN HARU CHAN WAS AROUND" "sure" the twins said winking at each other. Tamaki just about to grab them when Kyouya spoke "if your done with your childish games we'll be leaving for the private jet to America but if.........your not bothered "WE ARE WE ARE!!" the twins and tamaki said "we'll then ....shall we" and with that they were off.

-On the jet-

Tamaki was at the back of the jet while the rest were at the front "haruhi" tamaki said quietly while remembering the last time they had seen each other before she left

**-Flash back-**

_Tamaki and haruhi were standing by the cab that was going to take her to the air port "so are you still sure you want to go all the way to the u.s you know there is university all over Japan" "he-he yes i'm sure tamaki its the best for law and stuff and plus I'm already in it sure would be a waste off paper work if i don't go know" she said looking down they stayed quiet for a while until the cab beeped for haruhi to hurry "we'll .....goodbye tamaki" she was about to turn to the cab when tamaki pulled her into an embrace "don't forget to call or....write when ever you can .......ok" tamaki said quietly looking straight her "I won't" he smiled "bye haruhi" "bye" she said tearfully before getting in the cab he watch until the cab vanished around the corner._

**-End of flash back-**

"Tama chan.....TAMA CHAAAAN" yelled in Tamaki's face which stopped his day dreaming looking straight at Hunny "were here tama chan welcome to the U.S.A he-he" Hunny jumped for joy while yelling this. After they had got off the plane waiting for them was a hummer which you could clearly see belonged to Kyouya because of the family symbol on the side "straight to prinsten please James" "right away sir" and with that they drove off it take because the twins had not shut up about haruhi ever since getting in the hummer .They came to large golden gate with prinsten on them in bold writing they stopped at the answer machine until a voice came from it "welcome to prinsten if in need of help go straight to the main desk of the university thank you" with that the gate opened allowing the hummer though "wow haruhi chan got in here without being rich" the twins said arrogantly until Tamaki hit then across the head "DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IS VERY SMART SHE COULD EASILY GET IN HERE" Tamaki said confidently. The twins nodded in agreement "your right boss there's no way you get in here without your dad buying you in" they said laughing "how dare y." " if you three don't want to look like idiots in front of haruhi after all these year i suggest you all act like grown men" Kyouya said coolly this made them behave if there something they knew it was not to get on Kyouya bad side after all his blood type says everything.

They had been walking around the university for about and hour and a half and they still hadn't found haruhi "this place is too big we will never find HARU CHAN" Hunny moaned the twin nodded agreeing with Hunny "she's got to be around here some were HARUHI........HARUHI!!! HARU-"Tamaki was stopped by Hikaru "shhhhhh can you hear that" they all stayed silent hearing a very faint thumping and what sounding like a mob of people then they all looked at Hunny who's eyes were very very wide and looked to were he was pointing to find a mob of boys charging at them "ahhhhhhhhhhh" tamaki yelled but it was to late they all had been trampled on "why...." was all tamaki could say while nearly unconscious on the floor. "i swear I saw her come this way I know it was her she was wearing those cute skinny jeans ...you know the one that make her curves pop" "YES" the rest of the mad of boy replied madly then another spoke well our Haru chan hasn't come this way as WE CAN ALL SEE" he said glaring at the guy that said he saw her this made the host club look up then tamaki said "did you say......." he was stopped short by a mob boy "THERE SHE IS ..........OUR HARU CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" this made every boy in the area stare as well as the host club at were the boy pointed there stud and girl with loving glossy straight long hair her skin was flawless with a tint of pink in her cheeks she still had beautiful big brown chocolate eyes ,cute long eye lashes and her same cute button nose and lush pink lips her chest had grown massively with her tempting curvy thin waste which she wore an very fitting black t shirt which she wore a cute purple rain coat over the top with the buttons open and beautiful long legs any girl would die for which was covered by skinny denim jeans which made her legs even more tempting not mentioning the sexy black Gucci ankle boots she was wearing. The guys could not believe there eyes that was there haruhi the same flat chested cute boy looking haruhi they once knew they twins looked like they were about to have a nose bleed even Kyouya was didn't expect this it shocked him so much he didn't even notice he had dropped his little black marking book Hunny smile widely while Moris usual boring look became wide eyed and shocked while his mouth was wide open "Haru chan not cute no more.........she sexy" Hunny whispered "ah" Mori replied still gob smacked looking her up and down "tama chan.....tama-" when Hunny looked over to were tamaki was he found him in a pool of blood while his face was red still with blood coming from his nose he was about to say something when the mob of boys ran over him again he looked over to haruhi to see her running away while rolled her eyes in disbelief at the mob she must not have notice them because she was so busy running they stood there in shock until the twins spoke "Haruhi's got........BOOBS YAY she sure is se-" they had no time to finish what they were going to because tamaki already had his hands around here necks "I will not have you perverts talk in such ways" the twins looked at him in shock "you do know she's" "YES YES I KNOW......SHE SHE....SEXY" tamaki cried while rocking on the floor "why!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own ouran

Haruhi had just made it to her dorm room locking her door on the way in she really didn't need those fan boys getting in here trying to jump her thank good boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm .

She slammed her bed room door as she threw her purple rain coat on the floor and lay on her bed angrily

"Why...why..WHY must they follow me every single day all I wanted was to pass my law study program peacefully not! So I could be chased by a bunch of hormonal filled boys who want to jump me godammit there worse than the girls at ouran used to be."

She turned to her side sadly "god I miss those guys" she smiled weakly

She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone knocked at her door

"If I get anymore flowers in think I'll go mad" she said while heading for the door she opened it to find her best friend and dorm buddy (Lucy) standing with her hands full of shopping bags. Lucy had short blonde hair we've green eyes and big friendly smile she was very fashionable as you could tell by all the bags Haruhi had met her first day of collage and became friend instantly.

Haruhi smiled at Lucy "let me guess.....big sale by any chance he-he"

Lucy looked at her shocked "what you think I'm not gonna buy anything when here's a sale on at top shop you know they have the best clothes ever........well let me in my arm feel like they gonna fall off".

Haruhi laughed and moved out the way so Lucy could come in . Lucy dropped the bags on her bed and turned to Haruhi she knew something was bothering her.

"Hey Haruhi what's up I know something wrong cause you got that cute sad face on that all the guys faint over he-he"

This made Haruhi sigh "nothing really I just.........I'm sick off having to keep running from those stupid fan boys!"

This made Lucy laugh "sorry to break it to you sweetie but like I said before your known as the candy of the collage and plus with a body like that you attract very very easily" Lucy said still laughing pointing at her. Making Haruhi grab her pillow and throwing at her best friend smiling.

Her smile went away quickly "it's not just that..........I miss them" she said while looking at her photo of her and the guys at ouran in her last year there. "I feel so bad I haven't talked to them in years I lost the time to talk because I was so busy working.......I still am I just wanna see them again "

Lucy looked at her kindly "well I know one thing they wouldn't want you getting all upset if there like what you told me they are then I bet they already forgave you for not staying in touch........you have your reason it's not like you didn't want to" she said as she hugged Haruhi.

"thanks Lucy" Haruhi said smiling as did Lucy "that's what best friends are for right........and the shopping sprees and free ice cream he-he"

Haruhi began to laugh "that guy still give's you free ice cream at the mall?!" "well all I have to say is I haven't got any money and bat these pretty eye lashes " Lucy said as they began to laugh.

"Come on lets go get some lunch I'm starving look at me my belly's grumbling" Lucy said looking in the mirror . Haruhi laughed "ok but...Let's go the back way.....last time I went that way some guy told me he wanted my kids" Haruhi said in a worried face making Lucy also looking worried "ok were are so taking the back way from now on .....Cruse your good lookin body for it " Lucy said laughing while walking out there dorm door. Haruhi grab her coat but not before taking one more look at the photo of her and the guys "bye" with that she closed the door behind her.

--------back with the guys---------

Tamaki was running around corner with the others close behind "slow down boss we'll find her"

the twins said out of breath "I can't what if those perverted boys have got her"

Kyouya looked at him broadly "well by the looks of what happened earlier it look like she used to it don't you think"

they all nodded until the twins interrupted "well you can't blame those guys I mean look at Haruhi she not that cute little girl we used to know as we all can" the twins said evilly while making the shape of Haruhi,s body we've their hands but were stopped short by Tamaki with his hand on their necks "what did I tell about saying such thing's about my Haruhi"

the twins looked at each other then at Tamaki "when did Haruhi become yours" they said smirking Tamaki became pale "she..she's always been daddy little girl ....YOU KNOW THAT" he said dropping the twin on the floor and walking away slightly.

the twin began to whisper to each other "He just want her to his self" "yea you can tell he really wants' her now I mean who wouldn't we've that body and mind" "the boss is such a pervert" Hikaru said grinning.

Tamaki went red "DADDY IS NOT A PERVERT" he said screaming at the twins as they began to laugh as Tamaki throw a fit.

Until hunny yelled happily "look it's Haruhi she heading to lunch room"

this made them all look in the same direction as hunny and there she was walking with the wind blowing in her hair she looked like goddess especially with that smile "she really is beautiful" Tamaki thought looking at her walking to the lunch room.

"Well gentlemen I'm sure you all agree we must the most brilliant entrance ever for haru chan " they all agreed.

"Get ready Haruhi the host club is back!!!!" Tamaki yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own ouran

Haruhi and Lucy had made it to the lunch room. Haruhi grab a tray and was about to pass Lucy one.

When an arm came in the way of them Haruhi looked up the arm to see the owner that which it belonged to only to roll her eyes

"Hey .....Mike" Haruhi said annoyed at his smirking face as he came closer trying to make their bodies touch.

he had dark brown hair that reached the top of his neck , dark blue eyes ,tanned skin and the body other guys prayed for yep you got it your typical player .

"Hey baby............so I was wondering you changed your mind about our little date"

"No ....... I haven't and never will like I said before...I........don't.......date.....man whores" and with that she walked away from him trying to get to Lucy but was stopped by him grabbing her arm.

"Come on babe you can't tell me I'm not your type because.........I'm everybody's type I know the perfect Christmas present I know what girls want" he said with his player smile.

Haruhi turned smiling sweetly "really then you should know I hate strawberry milkshake" Mike looked at her confused and was about to ask her what she meant

But was stopped short when Haruhi threw strawberry milk shake all over his perfect hair and body smiling while everyone in the room laughed.

He looked at her angered as she smiled walking off but not before turning around "oh and....like I said before my names Haruhi not baby."

With that she walked to the table Lucy sat at who was still laughing as she watched him stomp off out the lunch room.

"well that's one way to tell him to back off" Lucy said still laughing "well he keeps bugging me and I've told time and time again I don't want him god he's so dumb I'm not the slut's he dates makes me wonder how he got in here"

"His dad paid for him Haruhi ...that's how he got here" Lucy said as she began to eat her sandwich.

"Don't remind me" Haruhi said as she began to eat her fancy tuna "now this... I would love to date" she said pointing at the tuna making Lucy laughed.

But was stopped short by the sound of a girls screaming excitedly from outside the lunch doors "why are they screaming now" Lucy said annoyed

"Must have saw Mike all angry you know how it gets them"

Haruhi said smiling but was stopped by the sound of Lucy sandwich dropping back on the plate when she looked back up by the look on Lucy face whose wide eyes were looking at something behind her.

Haruhi looked behind her to see what Lucy was looking at only to choke on her fancy tuna. There stud the ouran host club with the wind blowing though their hair which was provide by a fan that one of Tamaki maids had turned on.

While smiling heavenly making all the girls knees weaken except Haruhi.

She put her head in her face while shaking her head "you gotta be kidding me".


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran ^_^

Chapter 4

Hunny ran straight to haruhi and hugged her while rubbing his head on her chest

"HARU CHAN HARU CHAN we missed you so much right mori" Hunny yelled happily

"ah" mori said broadly as the twin ran passed him hugging haruhi sides "haruhi my my my you've... changed" they said looking at her well developed chest.

Haruhi blushed "dame rich perverts" she mumbled as tamaki ran up to the twins pulling them away from her and replace them with him self.

"my beautiful daughter you've grown lovely just like a young women sh-" before he could finish haruhi hit him over the head .

"i see your still a pervert" Haruhi said quietly as she glared at him

Making tamaki scream "AHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN THE PAIN" he lay on the floor crying loudly

Lucy looked at them as if they belonged in a nut house "so..........these are those great friends you were talking about"

Haruhi nodded angrily as she watched them all until a dark voice spoke from behind her

"Well your not the same as you used to be haruhi i don't remember your father saying anything to me about it" Kyoya

"wait your still talking to her father" tamaki yelled terrified "why yes me and her father have never stopped talking"

haruhi shacked her head in disbelief and then smiled "just like.......how it used to be"

the host club as well as the rest of the boys in the room blushed "so cute"

just as Tamaki was about to hug her a crowd of fan boys ran into the lunch room

"wow there late don't you think Haruhi" Lucy said with a smirk on her face

"i don't know i don't really keep track" Haruhi said screaming the last part but was stopped by Tamaki standing infront of her

"Don't worry Haruhi will help" Tamaki clicked his fingers "hikaru,kaoru make shaw they don't follow haruhi"

"yes mi,lord" they spoke sternly

Tamaki looked straight at mori "mori get her out of here"

"ah"

"wha.......ahhhhhh!!" Haruhi was about to ask what the hell was goin on when mori put her over his shoulder and ran for the exit

As mori got her out kyoya called his bodyguards to get rid of the group of obsessed boys

hunny skipped over to Tamaki "tama chaaaan tama channnnnn what can i do"

Tamaki looked down at hunny's puppy dog eyes "hunny you...........eat more cake"

hunny sat down with his bunny "it's just like last time"

"come on lets find Haruhi" Tamaki said running out the lunch room

"mori.....MORI!!! U CAN PUT ME DOWN now"

"ah" mori said as he put her down

"you haven't changed abit" Haruhi said giggling

Mori gave her a small smile as Tamaki and the rest of the gang came around the corner

Tamaki ran up to her nearly tackling her to the floor "my daughters safe thank kami"

"Your such a perv boss any chance you get to touch you do" the twins said shaking their heads

"I was never a pervert if anything ....your perverts!!!"

"whatever" the twin said at the same time while turning their heads putting their noses up

"Tamaki you can let go now i can't breath" she said glaring at him

"Ahhhhhhhh don't look at me that way ........its scary"

"i don't care what are you guys doin here "

"we wanted to see Haru chan we miss haru chan" hunny said as the twins nodded

"I've missed you too guys I really have.......I'm sorry for not keeping in touch"

"its okay we know you are busy after all your going to be a fine lawyer when your older" Tamaki said as the twin nudged moving their eye brows up and down

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY" Tamaki said as he turned red

"Suuuuuuuure" Haruhi said glaring at him

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAYYYYYYY...........WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Tamaki cried while rocking on the floor

"Hehe" the twin giggled at his misfortune

Haruhi giggled as well suddenly she heard someone called her from far behind she turned around smiling as she began to walk to the unknown guy

"Who's he .must be another fan boy Haruhi gonna teach him a lesson GOO HARUHI GOOOOO" the twin chanted

Until Tamaki got in front of the twin "shut up we do not want to mak....." he was stopped by the horrific look on the twins faces as they were lookin over him

Tamaki turned slowly and gasped dramatically before fainting at the view in front of him

Haruhi was kissing that guy

Haruhi turned around to the guy "guys i would like you to meet my boyfriend kiba"

"BOYFRIEND BOSS......BOSS " the twin had found him on the floor nearly dead

"my daughter has been DE-FLOWERD AGAIN" Tamaki cried


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own ouran **_

Tamaki eyes opened to see a blur from above he shut his eyes again "oh thank god it was just a dream" he thought

"hey dude……you ok?"

"that voice" tamaki thought in an darken growl

He reopened his eyes to see kiba Haruhi's boyfriend right above him

"you!" he risen to wrap his hand around that pretty neck of his "just a little further" he thought reaching for his neck

"hey dude I'm glad you're ok …..haruhi asked me to bring you the nurses office god you wouldn't believe how light you were….."

It seemed tamaki had gone deaf with anger (or just chose to ignore him) "nearly there" he thought as his fingers were inches away from the "villains" neck

His face burned with anger as he watched kiba turn his head to the door "hey haruhi"

All the anger seemed to disappear from the sound of her name

He turned his head to the door "haruhi!!!"

He spoke as he jumped off the nurses bed into Haruhi's arms

(at this point haruhi was carrying tamaki )

"whoa t….tama……tamaki GET OFF ME you should be laying down do us all a favour kiba was nice enough to carry you here"

Tamaki's dream came to an end once again "him again" he thought

He silently walked back to his bed growing mushrooms

"tamaki stop it this is no place for mushrooms!!!" she spoke silently but deadly

Kiba looked confused "errrr……what's with the mushroom….am I missing something"

"what?.....oh no its just….what he does when he's upset…..hehe" her voice went quiet with embarrassment

"oh……did I say something" kiba said looking at haruhi confused

"of course not Tamaki's just not feeling well right tamaki?" she looked at who just turned his back making more mushrooms

Haruhi glared holes into his back (which tamaki felt oh yes he felt it)

She walked over to kiba wrapping her arms around his neck fluttering her eyes "tell you what why don't go back to your dorm and get ready for our date tonight I'll sort out tamaki ok" which she ended with an lovin kiss

Kiba looked down at her with lovin eyes "ok I'll see you later…ok" he said as he turned around to the door

"bye babe" he spoke as the closed the door behind him

"bye" she said in a little cheerful whisper

But her happiness turn back to anger and she looked back at tamaki

"why was you acting like that after he carried you here……. tamaki ……don't ignore me I don't see why have to be like that"

Tamaki turned to her "me…….MEEEEE what about him kissing you like that earlier before I fainted"

"hey wait a second ….one he's my boyfriend and two I kissed HIM!!!!.......why are you being like this?"

Tamaki just looked blank "i…..i"

Before he could come up with something the rest of the guys walked in

"HEY BOSS HOW YOU DOIN" the twins spoke cheerfully walking over to the bed with the rest of the gang

"tama chan what's the matter?" Hunny spoke looking at tamaki who was still looking at haruhi

"haru chan" Hunny spoke looking from haruhi to tamaki

Haruhi ignored Hunny "you guys can watch him right ……I have to go I have a date" and with that she was gone leaving the door open

The twins looked at tamaki "what did you do boss?"

Tamaki just shared at the opened door "haruhi……."


End file.
